kurayami_high_school_of_the_damnedfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome Back (2/8/14)
Who: Razi, Mikhail Where: Kiones Dorm (2/8/14) Roleplay: AugustenDomenta : -laying back into the couch razi would let out a quiet sigh as her hands would move to run threw her now long black silken hair ever sense she met that purple haired bitch and kione seem to keep blocking her from ripping the girls face off it had put razi in a bad mood bad enough that she had chosen to just stay in for the night. closing her eyes loud angry music could be heard threw the dorm rooms door as she had little care for anyone on that hall and if they heard her music the only possiable way to stir razi at this point was to just let yourself in- CastielCaoin: Mikhail had just arrived back at dorm with new scars and shivered as he realised the smell of freshmen filling the dorm making him silently worry he would kill something this year, all he could think of while he was away was when razi helped him keep the beast down and out. She was now in his life and if so help any guy who tried, he would have something to say, realising that she would probably kill anyone who got near her, He heard her music as he stopped and smirked lightly realising something must have made her pissed as he leaned over and knocked on her door rather hard enough she could hear to see how she would react AugustenDomenta: -hearing something disturbing her music razi would hiss- stupid fing freshmen just wait -she would growl before slowly pulling herself up stalking towards the door she would throw the door open ready to give the person who had slammed their fist to her door- WHAT DO YOU WANT -she would seme to scream at the person before coming to a realisation of who it was- mikhail!!!! -she would say with a squeak as her tall slender frame would throw itself into his arm- wait what am i doing -she would growl before leaning back to stare up at him her silver gaze cold- your in trouble mister -she would hiss though there was a slight smile tugging at the side of her lips- CastielCaoin: smirked as he heard her yell realising she wasnt having the best of day and all these annoying freshmen would be like fresh meat to him and her. He would catch her and say softly to her- hey babe- he said as he held her then blinked realising she stood back at him as he seen a smile try to push through but he wondered why he was in trouble.- why whats wrong, what did i do << who did i kill? AugustenDomenta: -hearing him she couldn't help but laugh- kill now thats a thought who did you kill -she would tease him a bit before shaking her head- you left me here with these crazy's thats what you did -she would muse to herself before a wicked playful grin would move across her face before moving to step aside to let him come in- have a good summer? -she would say in her normal devious plotting sounding tone of voice as she turned to stalk back into her and kione's room to head towards the couch and fall down on it- CastielCaoin: looks to her and nods as he looks back to the freshmen watching letting his dark yellow eyes shine throguh and his growl at them as they scurried away, he was well built for a male which showed strength when he shifted but he was covered in new scars as he lifed his shirt showing a slash around his whole stomach to her as he said- summer was long.- as he walked in and turned the music down just a little bit hear ing her devious tone and watched her plop onto the couch0- AugustenDomenta: -seeing the long scar on his stomach she couldn't help but frown- should be afraid to ask who did that? and do i need to kill them -she would seem to snicker to herself as she moved to kick her shoes off and melt further into the couch as her gaze would seem to stare off at the blank tv before moving to run her fingers threw her silken black hair- CastielCaoin: dead- he would say simply as it would seem summer had made him slightly hard as his perents he visited were ones that didnt want the beast around anymore. looking around.- they sure changed this place- he said lightly as he looked around for her stash of booze and grabbed a bottle handing it to her- classes dont start till next monday why not relax- AugustenDomenta: hearing him say why not relax razi could't help but laugh before taking the bottle from him- how can you relax when your "twin" is stalking after a purple haired hoe -she would hiss in her anger as it was slowly coming back. opening the bottle razi would take a long drink from it before moving to offer it to him, shrugging a bit- i guess i mean our dorm changed but the school never really changes same people same trouble i cause -she would laugh- same lack of entertainment with out me -she would muse- CastielCaoin: smiles and shakes his head taking a drink amused by her as he slinked into the couch with her, this bitch myst be new to them and this "twin" she probably meant kione, who he understood had his own life as he looked to her and spooke softly- i missed you razi.- AugustenDomenta: -hearing him she would laugh a bit before falling to lay against him and jabbing him lightly in the side in a playful manner- missed you to wolf boy -she would tease him once more before turning to stare up at him with her normal silvery gaze a light smile painted on her face- CastielCaoin: he watched her lightly as she jabbed him in the rib, she would feel a little more muscle then the year before as he didnt phase a bit, acting tough just a little as he smiled to her wolf boy talk. He then looked away then looked back at her silvery gaze and said- i wont be leaving the school again . AugustenDomenta: aww and whys that -she would smile before reaching up and messing up his hair a bit- if i could get away from this place you know i would but kione just keep bringing us back here -she would frown a bit before closing her eyes as she would seem to snuggle into him- someones been working out i see -she would seem to tease him as her hand would move to run along his chest to completly wrap around him so she could snuggle in closer to him- CastielCaoin: slowly he felt her moving closer and closer till she was wrapped around him as he took a siwg of the rum, handing it to her- yeah i have, but mainly because my perents have abandonded me. Im alone now.- he said as he sighed and relaxed and nodded to her explination of kione, - i totally understand the bookworm loves it here. i guess=- AugustenDomenta: -hearing him she would seem to shrug- me and kione where abandon when we where 15 we pretty much live here -razi would chuckle a bit though it really wasn't a laughing matter, if not for razi even existing kione would be a very depressed shifter who probably would do nothing but lock himself up in his room and never come- i've learned you don't need others...who needs a pack when you can make your own besides ima lone wolf -razi would seem to tease once more before taking the bottle and taking a long swig of it before returning to rest her head against him- CastielCaoin: he nods unable to really get any feelings out as he sighs softly and blocks out the world feeling her hold against him as he had missed this feeling, leaning over he placed a kiss on her head as he took the bottle taking a nice deep glug with a couch and a growl lightly- AugustenDomenta: -watching him she would smile slightly before nuzzaling into his chest not really saying much more as she felt she didn't really have to it had been a long time since they had seen each other and right now the silance and him was all she needed- CastielCaoin: twitching and growling as he heard a hooting coming from freshman just outside the door as he walked to her door and said- 1 sec babe- slamming his fist through her door he grabs the freshman with his partial transformation, growling his yellow eyes seeing from through the hole at him saying- SHUT UP- he let go and the door sealed back up like new- i kinda like the new dorms though, self fixing themselves lol- he said sitting back down as he wrapped around her again and the silence filled the room staring down at her as he ran fingers through her hair AugustenDomenta: -watching him walk towards the door and punch a hole threw it razi would raise a brow before chuckaling to herself- easy now tiger -she would tease him before giving her own death glare to the person he had yelled at. hearing him seem to laugh as the door fixed itself razi couldn't help but shrug before letting out her own chuckle- i like it spares me fixing all the stuff i broke in the past -she would laugh a bit before moving to take another big drink of the alchohol as she could now start feeling the stuff creeping up on her and causing her to wobble a bit in her spot as it was clear she was starting to get drunk with as much as she had drank and those wheren't little drinks by any means- CastielCaoin: being he was lycan he couldnt make himself drunk unless he drank a keg fast, watching and knowing by her scent he knew she was getting tipsy and he smiled as he picked her up and layed her across his lap to relax, laughing at how she had given her death glare to one of the freshmen AugustenDomenta: -getting picked up razi would giggle before curling up against him- silly wolf boy -she would reach a hand out to mess up his hair and would end up accidently boping him on the head- such a good boy -she would tease him once more before moving to grab at the bottle to take another long drink of its contents not really caring at this point of how much she drink hell she never had to deal with the hang overs so why should she care?- CastielCaoin: he shook his head and felt a bop on the head to her jokes and he laughed lightly as he reached up and ran his fingers through her hair softly, if he remembered correctly she calmed really easily when he did that, almost a way to relax her as he leaned over and gave hjer a gentle kiss- well this wolf boy is back and ready for anouther long ass school year- he takes the bottle only taking a sip for the taste- AugustenDomenta: -feeling his fingers glide gently threw her hair she would seem to stop moving after having taken a drink from the bottle and handing it over. closing her eyes she could curl up more into him after kissing him back a light yawn falling past her lips as he would seem to start to put her to sleep- CastielCaoin: smiles as she yawns as in the back of his mind he thought that his time was just about up with her, soon she would shift back to kione and he would have to wait for anouther day, He didnt sleep so he would eventually see the one he thougoht was the ass that took her over while razi slept- AugustenDomenta: grumbaling quietly as he eyes closed she would manage a whisper- you know that puts me to sleep -nuzzaling more into him she wouldn't really say much more then that she would just simply enjoy the closeness and the warmth he gave her as she could feel herself slowly starting to slip away to sleep- CastielCaoin: he nods and nuzzles her close- that i do my dear- he said as he kissed her forhead petting her still, his body softened to her as he wraps tighter around her and waits till shes asleep, hes debating on putting her to bed as he hums a soft tune his mother had taught him as a child AugustenDomenta: -hearing him she would seem to smile a bit before curling up more into him and it wouldn't be long after that she would be out cold in his arms. after a few minutes of laying in his arms her hair would start to change from her silk black to a dark crimson red though it still held the length of razi's hair as she was slowly begining to shift forms though kione was long asleep just as razi was but do to the switch he as more likely to show himself sooner then later- CastielCaoin: He noticed her changing in rapid as he quickly slipped from beneath her and set her on the seat using his speed to slip out of the room undetected, if kione woke up in his lap he wasnt sure how things would have went down. He arrived in the hall with a bunch of the freshman as his muscular figure returned and his growl and yellow eyes as he walked around checking out the new place- AugustenDomenta: -waking up laying on his couch kione would sigh before grumbaling as he looked at his cloths- well atleast she brought us home this time -he would mumble before slowly pulling himself up to change cloths to somethen that was more casuel and comfterable he would let out a exhausted yawn. turning ot look and see ewhat time it was he would frown a bit- how odd i'm getting the body back 2 hours early? -shruging he would move back over to the couch to then stare at the bottle that was sitting wide open- now i understand -he would grumble before moving towards the door to his room, opening it up kiones hands would move to dig deep into his pants pockets as he started to stalk out. running his toung over his lip he would wince all the sudden his lip hurt why did his lip hurt?.....moving to run his finger across his lip he would frown as there was a scabbed over area on his bottom lip...- razi -he would curse before letting out a quiet sigh- now what did you do this time?